In the irrigation of certain types of plants and crops it may be preferred to provide a surface distribution of water by means of spray producing nozzles. For example, in orchards such spray devices are desirable if the spray pattern can be controlled in its direction and distribution area, if the flow can be controlled at a low volume rate and if the spray profile can be kept low to avoid water on foliage. To satisfy the need for economy in large irrigation installations, such spray producing devices must be low in cost, yet durable and easy to install without the need for highly skilled and/or time consuming labor. A particular problem arose in providing a spray device that provided a relatively small droplet size in the spray pattern while maintaining adequate flow and without requiring excessive line pressure. Previously developed spray nozzle devices failed to solve all of the aforesaid problems.